Helpless Night
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Naoe has had enough and he's going for it.  But will he win?  The way to win is not to show your hand too soon, but he was never good at keeping his cool around Takaya.  NaoeTakaya LEMON! May add other chapters. Set after OVA
1. The Winning Hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mirage of Blaze, but if I could ever borrow Naoe…. LOL wishful thinking…. Anyway, enjoy!

**Pairing:** Naoe/Takaya

**Warnings:** Rough Lemon, some bondage, boy on boy. Don't like it, don't read it.

_**Helpless Night**_

**_Chapter 1: The Winning Hand_**

He was going to be stupid again… But he just couldn't help himself. He reached down and got his sunglasses on as he drove the deserted roads toward Kyoto. Naoe Nobutsuna, now known as Yoshiaki Tachibana was heading in the single direction he probably shouldn't be at the moment, towards Takaya Ohgi. Every advance he'd made on the young teen had failed, and failed horribly might he add.

If it wasn't his damned pride it was old memories being kicked up. Chiaki had told him that Takaya was having more of those bad memories when he had lived with the Hojo, before he was adopted by Kenshin. He never knew what kinds of things he'd gone though, because even as Kagetora he never told him. If Takaya took to biting back at him this time he could simply state that he was there because he was worried about Takaya's health. It was the truth! Well… Most of it was anyway.

Naoe pulled up outside of Takaya's high school. He couldn't count the times he'd told the young man he had to try to keep his grades up, because it was for the best. But he was always blowing school off for one reason or another. In the end it didn't matter. Naoe was there for one reason and one reason only.

He was reminded of the parting words he was left with the last time he saw Takaya. _When you can beat me, you can have me._ Naoe hadn't stopped trying to think of ways to beat him, don't be mistaken about that. But to date he hadn't thought of one thing he could do that would beat him. He always enjoyed Naoe's torture.

Naoe took a seat on a bench just outside the gate of the school. He sat there smoking his cigarette waiting to hear that voice he couldn't get enough of. "Naoe… what are you doing here? Had to sink to stalking me now huh?"

Naoe looked up at the dark eyes of his lord. "I was in the neighborhood, and Chiaki had told me you weren't doing so well so I thought I'd drop by."

"That's a load of bull." The teen set up his bike so it wouldn't fall over and stood there watching Naoe. "Nothin's wrong with me, so you can just scurry off home now."

Naoe got up, throwing his cigarette down and stubbing it out. "How about we go out to dinner, I know a really good fish place down the road." He walked over to his car not even bothering to look at Takaya as he aimed for the driver's door.

Takaya eyed him curiously, trying to figure him out, but gave up and went to his bike. "Fine, I'll follow you."

Naoe watched him get on and fasten his helmet. He had preferred that he would ride with him but this was good enough. The restaurant he was taking him to was inside a hotel anyway.

When they got there he parked and saw Takaya just rolling up and setting his bike up. He looked back at Naoe. "Hey what kind of place is this, this looks more like some kind of hotel."

Naoe walked by him leading the way. "It is but it has a good restaurant inside that I like to go to when I'm in town."

Takaya shrugged and followed the older man. Naoe said something to the man at the front desk and he led the two though to their table. Naoe sat watching Takaya as they ate the food they ordered. "I hope you're paying for this, cause I didn't bother to bring any money with me today."

Naoe couldn't help but joke. "Here I thought you'd treat me for a change. Oh well I'm sure we could just work it off." He saw the stare Takaya gave him and gave a deep soft chuckle. "I'm kidding; of course I'll pay for it."

Takaya went back to eating. "Good, for a minute there I thought you were serious. Cause if you were it'd be you washing dishes while I watched."

It was true he'd do anything for his lord, even wash dishes. But that was why he was there. "Chiaki tells me you've been having some disturbing memories lately. Care to tell me about them?"

Takaya looked at him "Maybe if you give me some of that wine you got I might."

Naoe had to congratulate his young lord on his tactic; it almost worked… almost… "I thought we went though this before, not until you get older. Your body is still developing and I won't let you ruin it."

Takaya sighed, silently cursing. "Fine… It's just a couple stupid memories… When I was adopted."

Naoe didn't know the extent of some of the memories he had sealed away, he assumed some of them he never wanted to really remember again. But regardless he saw his opening. "Would you like me to see if I could seal those memories away again?"

Takaya looked up from his food, swallowing what he had in his mouth. "You can do that?"

"I can try. I had wanted to encourage your memories to come when they are ready, but there are some memories I'm sure that you could probably do without." Naoe sipped his wine; he hoped his plan wasn't as transparent as he felt like it was.

"Okay, after dinner you can try." Takaya had no idea that Naoe had any kind of hidden agenda.

After dinner Naoe had rented a room for himself for the night and took Takaya upstairs with him. He hung his suit jacket over a chair and turned on a light. "Have a set and I'll get ready." Naoe had to stand there and count to ten. The last time he had Takaya in a room alone he almost had him in his clutches. Now if only he could keep himself calm he might be able to carry out his plan. Most of it he was making up on the fly, he always liked having a laid out plan, but for Takaya you could never predict the path you could go.

Takaya sat on the bed and looked down at his feet, considering the idea, finally, that Naoe might be planning something else besides sealing away those memories of his. It didn't matter now; he was in the room and come what may.

Naoe walked back over and pulled up a chair in front of Takaya, "You're going to have to try to think about those memories that have been troubling you… That way I can find them with ease." Naoe said softly as he took a seat in front of his young lord.

He saw Takaya avert his eyes, the tell tail sign of hesitation and uncertainty. He put his hand on the side of the younger's face and made him look at him. "You need to be strong, our pasts hold horrors that many couldn't fathom." Takaya blushed at the contact and looked at Naoe as he spoke. "Just close your eyes and think about those feelings you get when those memories surface."

Takaya did as Naoe said and closed his eyes. He could see the memories starting to bubble up and wanted to stop. But Naoe's soothing voice gave him strength to continue.

Naoe placed his hands on the sides of Takaya's head and started to connect minds. It wasn't something he did often. Only twice had he ever had the opportunity to do it, and at least one of those he was on the receiving end. This would be a new experience for them both.

After connecting minds he could almost immediately see the memories, and they weren't something he'd want to remember either. To say it contained humiliation was being nice. Rape was never something someone could easily get over.

Naoe set to work sealing the memory away, so it couldn't hurt Takaya ever again. Layers upon layers of bindings he placed over it to make sure it stayed down. After what seemed like an eternity it was over. Takaya opened his eyes when he felt Naoe's hands fall away. "I can't feel it anymore… it's gone…" he looked at Naoe.

"Yes, I don't think it will bother you again. I made sure to place enough bindings on it so it couldn't escape." He stood, pushing the chair back. Takaya stood to look at the older man.

"Thanks, it really helped." Takaya pulled his coat on to leave but when he reached for the door he realized it was locked, and it was one of those deadbolt locks that you had to use a key for on both sides. "What the hell…"

"Takaya… You told me last time we met that… when I could beat you I could have you." He looked back at the young man. "I think I'm well on my way."

Takaya glared back at the older man. "You bastard… let me out!"

Naoe sat down on the bed. "I'll let you out… if you can find the key."

Takaya's eyes narrowed at the older man. "You perverted bastard, I have homework you know!"

"Huh… Since when do you care about homework?" Naoe stood up. "Go ahead, look for the key. But I'm not going to wait forever before I finish out my plan."

Takaya growled and then started to search for the key. He opened drawers, searched Naoe's suit jacket, and even checked under the sheets and pillows and under the bed. "Alright you son-of-a-bitch where is it!"

Naoe stood against the door watching the younger man, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. And there, beneath his shirt, Takaya saw the glint of metal. He made out the shape of a key and his eyes narrowed. Takaya just about attacked Naoe to get to the key, but Naoe grabbed the teen's wrists and easily reversed their positions to pin the young man against the wall. "You have to the count of three to get this key off my neck. One…"

Takaya struggled against his aggressor and did get out. He tried again for the key but it was easy for Naoe to knock him down onto the bed. "Two…"

Takaya growled as he looked up at Naoe. "Damn you!"

Naoe stepped between Takaya's legs and pinned him to the bed. "Three… times up." He sealed his lips against Takaya's but the young man got his knee up into Naoe's chest and shoved him back. Naoe fell back and accidentally knocked over the bedside lamp.

There was the scuffle of feet and Takaya found himself underneath Naoe's body yet again. "I said time's up, you lose." Naoe leaned over and took Takaya's earlobe and nibbled. This time he had his legs pinning Takaya's legs so that he couldn't pull that trick again.

He leaned up to look down at Takaya. "Well… I think I won this round."

Takaya still struggled but he smirked. "I guess you did… But I'm not going to give you the chance to enjoy it." He continued to test Naoe's strength and tried getting away.

Naoe hauled his captive up, he was relatively sure he could proceed without kicking up any bad memories of his that might hurt him. He would proceed with the utmost caution, but he wouldn't let Takaya get away this time.

"Aren't you curious? Wonder what it would feel like to have me inside you?" Naoe put his lips against Takaya's shoulder, kissing up his neck. "It won't hurt, I'd never hurt you…"

Naoe thought about what he'd do to be able to go down to his car and get the things he needed before he proceeded with his plan. As if sensing what he was thinking Takaya smirked. "Kink in your plan Naoe?"

Naoe wouldn't let him have the pleasure. "Not at all…" He quickly pulled his tie lose and removed it. He quickly tied it around Takaya's wrists, not enough to cut off circulation, but so he couldn't wiggle free. He shoved the boy back on the bed face down and looked at him. "Don't move… "He went to the door, went out, and made sure to lock it again before going down to his car and getting a few supplies consisting of a tube of lube, some shackles, and a few condoms. He always remembered to bring them with him just in case he had such a chance as he did tonight.

When he returned to the room he placed the key in the lock and stopped. _He's probably waiting for me to walk in and try to take me down then._ Having the training he did 400 years ago he knew to watch out for ambushes. He smirked, that'd be something Kagetora would think about doing in order to escape his captor. Naoe turned the key and opened the door. And just as he thought Takaya tried to attack, but he missed and fell right on his ass, arms still tied with Naoe's tie.

"Owww…. My butt…." Takaya cried as he laid there after falling.

Naoe quickly came in and locked the door behind him, placing the key back around his neck. He leaned down to the brunet and grabbed him by the hair slightly roughly. "Learned your lesson?"

Takaya glared "Fuck you."

Naoe smirked. "Not tonight, how about you though?" He held up the shackles he brought with him. "These might be more comfortable than the tie."

Takaya's eyes widened. Naoe hauled him up, shoving him back on the bed face down. He put his knee in the small of his back, pinning one arm too, and untied the tie. He threw it to the ground and grabbed the lose arm and shackled it. The shackles were made of soft leather and used buckles and locks. With one wrist locked it only took a flip of Takaya's body and threw the other end of the shackles over one of the poles of the headboard before locking the other wrist.

"I have to admit Naoe; you really thought this through didn't you." Takaya tested the bonds and wiggled trying to get comfortable. He still wasn't giving up though.

Naoe threw the other things he had gotten on the end table next to the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side with his suit jacket. He looked back at his captive. "Of course, I don't do anything half-assed."

Takaya watched the man undress. He had to admit he was very handsome and had a very nice body. But he wouldn't give Naoe the pleasure of knowing he'd won yet.

"You better let me go you bastard before I really hurt you!" He struggled against the bonds.

"Don't make me gag you too. I want to hear you scream my name when I take you." Naoe looked back at him with a strange look in his eyes, one that slightly scared Takaya.

Naoe walked back over to the bed and made quick work of Takaya's shirt buttons and pants. The pants and his underwear were soon gone and the shirt open to Naoe's roaming gaze.

Takaya looked away. "Don't look at me…" This was something he had feared of ever going though with any kind of relationship with Naoe.

"Why not, you are too lovely not to …" Naoe was leaning over him so when Takaya looked back they were face to face. "You only consider your power the only thing you have. But you have so much more, Takaya. Perhaps if you had your memories you'd know that. But since you don't I'm going to have to show you." Naoe grabbed the lose collar of Takaya's shirt that was still under him and pulled him up into a brutal kiss. He just couldn't get enough of the youth's sweet mouth.

His tongue could hold such barbs when he wanted to. And to feel that tongue so warm underneath his as he plundered the other's mouth was heaven on earth. The kiss was only broken off because Takaya turned his head. Naoe took it in stride and attacked his exposed throat.

Takaya closed his eyes, trying to get away from such feelings, rape wasn't suppose to feel like this… unless it wasn't rape… but then he'd have to be just as willing as Naoe… He tested at his bonds again and whimpered when Naoe's mouth closed around one of his exposed nipples.

Takaya's hips lifted up into Naoe's as he moved to attend to the other nipple. "Naoe…" Takaya closed his eyes tight trying to bring his senses back into control.

"Didn't think it could feel this good, did you?" Naoe mumbled against the skin of Takaya's strong abs. "Didn't think I could make you feel this good?"

Takaya felt Naoe's hands roam lower until he felt his genitals being touched and fondled. He gasped, he was already so ready. "Naoe… don't stop…"

Naoe needed no other command. "You consent then?"

"Yes!" Takaya looked at the man above him. "Just… Make the aching stop."

Naoe grabbed for the things he had brought up in the dark. Feeling the smooth tube and a foil pack that held a condom. Takaya felt something wet at the entrance just beneath his balls. He wanted to shrink away from it, but at the same time he wanted Naoe to fill him completely.

Slipping one finger in at first, Naoe made sure to coat him completely before adding the second. He pushed deeper inside to make sure he was coated completely. He would not hurt his young lover ever.

Naoe slipped the condom over his almost painful erection and lined up with Takaya's entrance. He slowly pushed until the head slipped in. He felt the muscles clench and stopped, waiting for him to relax before he went further.

After a moment of waiting he did relax and Naoe kept pushing at a steady pace until he was completely inside Takaya's body. Takaya's head was turned, his face hidden by his left arm that was pulled up from the shackles.

Naoe's strong voice sounded next to his right ear. "Look at me." Takaya couldn't say no to the powerful voice above him and turned his head to face Naoe.

"You have your prize this time." He ground out, but not from rage, from pure raw passion.

"I have my lover." Naoe knew that the battle he had won tonight was just that, a battle. The war would still rage and he would still have to fight to make Takaya permanently his. But he knew that as long as he drew breath, in one body or another, he would never stop his fight.

Naoe began to move inside him. Making sure to angle his thrusts back in to touch that deep spot inside him. At first all he heard was gasps from his young lover, and then the gasps turned into whimpers and cries.

Reaching down Naoe took hold of Takaya's own weeping erection. He spread the moisture at the top around, thumbing the small hole before sweeping down in a long stroke all the way down to his sack. Takaya gave a yelp and his hips were moving constantly now, wanting Naoe to speed up, of which he was all too happy to oblige.

Naoe poised himself above his lover and started to thrust harder and faster. Takaya's head was jerking back and forth trying to get control. Naoe grabbed him, just under the chin, and licked his lips. "Scream for me… Scream my name, Takaya, so everyone knows who you belong to."

Takaya struggled to get his face away from Naoe's grasp but it was futile. He gasped at each thrust, "No…" he struggled trying to get away but he could find no purchase. The moment of Takaya's climax, however, he did scream. A very long drawn out "NAOE……."

Naoe thrust toward his own climax. Feeling his young lord's muscles clench around him was his finisher. "MY LORD…."

Naoe lay across Takaya, waiting for him to soften before he pulled out. He looked down at his lover and kissed his neck. "Takaya… I love you Takaya."

Takaya lay there thinking for a long time. He made a soft groan of protest when Naoe finally pulled out. He felt empty for some reason. He looked at Naoe and the spiked tongue came back. "You love Kagetora."

Naoe got himself up so he was straddling his captive. "I loved Kagetora. And after what happened he became you. I love you regardless of who you are. Names are fleeting; they don't mean anything when someone loves you as much as I do. Think what you want to, but what ever you are called I will love you always. Lord Takaya."

Takaya still glared at the man above him. "You better let me go damn it, before I hurt you." He was back to struggling.

"No…" Takaya stopped to stare at Naoe as he spoke. "Your mine tonight and I'm not going to let you go until the sun rises. When the day breaks anew we will be reborn, but until then you are my captive, and I will keep you until I have finished."

"I won't make this easy for you!" Takaya growled as he watched Naoe got up to go to the bathroom to start a shower. Naoe came back and Takaya watched him start to unlock one of his shackles. "What are you going to do?"

"You're filthy; we need a shower of course." He stated simply. As soon as one of his wrists was free he fought to escape. He managed to get away and got only 2 feet from the door when Naoe knocked him down and was on his back in a split second. He pulled Takaya's wrists back and shackled them again before hauling him up. "That was naughty; I should teach you a lesson."

Naoe shoved his captive into the bathroom, where he bent him over the edge of the sink, his hand firmly in Takaya's hair. "You bastard… let go of me!"

"You're such a naughty boy… you really need to be taught a lesson." Naoe leaned over and licked the back of his neck.

"Damn it… Quit trying to role-play already…" Takaya struggled from his captor and tried to get out from under him.

"Why, don't you find it fun?" Naoe felt the temperature of the water running and nodded. He pulled Takaya up against him and got him into the shower. Takaya fell back against the wall and watched as Naoe got in with him.

Naoe pushed him against the opposite wall and held his face still while he kissed him hard. Takaya found a way to get his knee into Naoe's chest and push him back. While he was struggling to regain his footing Takaya made quick work of getting his bound wrists in front of him. He tried to get out but Naoe had already gotten back up and had him back against the wall with his arms above his head. "Very naughty, maybe you need a spanking."

Takaya gave him a stale look, "You're going to spank me?"

Naoe smirked, "Well if that's what it takes." Naoe nipped at his neck. "Hold still…" Naoe slowly slid down Takaya's body until he was on his knees before his lord and looked at the jewels he had come to face. "Look at how dirty you are, I'll have to rectify that." He then started to lick up the seed that had spilled onto Takaya's stomach and around his genitals when he had climaxed earlier.

While he cleaned his young lover he noticed how Takaya's penis started to rise again, and Takaya's hands in his hair as he loved on the young man. He looked up at Takaya, pausing for a moment. "You did always tell me I gave really good head… let's find out if I still do."

Takaya groaned when the crown of his organ slipped slowly into Naoe's mouth. It was so hot and soft, he couldn't believe how great it felt. He laced his fingers tightly though Naoe's hair and started to fuck his mouth deeply.

Naoe opened his throat so that he wouldn't choke and made sure to breathe though his nose. He manipulated his tongue around Takaya's erection until he felt him burst inside his mouth. He drank up every drop and even licked up what managed to escape from around his lips.

He felt Takaya limp in his arms so he quickly stood, holding the young man up. He easily slipped his bound arms around his neck so he could wash him with ease. "Naoe… That was incredible."

Naoe smirked but he wouldn't gloat. That would only hurt his lord's pride and hurt his chances of being able to do this again without Takaya on the look out for him again. Maybe after tonight he'd be able to convince his lord to let this be an often occurrence with little fight.

Regardless he could tell that Takaya was exhausted, with time he could teach him stamina but not tonight. "Just hold on to me and I'll get us clean enough for bed."

All Takaya managed was an 'mm' as his head laid against Naoe's chest. Naoe reached for the soaps and made quick work of washing up. He managed to manipulate both of their bodies out of the shower and into the bedroom after drying off.

When he set Takaya down he heard his soft voice. "Naoe… Take these shackles off would ya… I won't run…"

Naoe studied him for a moment and then nodded. He removed the shackles and watched Takaya crash on the bed. On a second thought he sat back up and reached across Naoe's body where he was now laying for the phone. Naoe looked at him curiously. "I need to call my sister… she'll worry…"

The conversation was short. He could hear Takaya's sister telling him how worried she was about him and to get home soon. Soon after he hung up and settled himself back down on the bed, crawling under the covers.

"I'll be late for school tomorrow…" He mumbled.

Naoe snaked his arm around Takaya's waist "I'll call in for you so you can stay home, say there was a family emergency."

"Hum… some emergency." Takaya mumbled. He yawned and fell right to sleep in the arms of his one guardian, and for once Naoe had won.


	2. Payback's a Bitch

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Mirage of Blaze, but if I could ever borrow Naoe…. LOL wishful thinking…. Anyway, enjoy!

**_Pairing:_** Naoe/Takaya

**_Warnings:_** Rough Lemon, some bondage, boy on boy. Don't like it, don't read it.

_**Helpless Night**_

_**Chapter 2: Payback's a Bitch**_

Takaya Ohgi awoke the next morning to find himself naked in bed with someone's arm around him. The sun was shining in his eyes, it was obviously just about around noon and someone had ordered room service for them because right near the door there was a cart with several trays on it.

Takaya groaned, as his gaze moved over the different structures in the room he noticed the knocked over end table and lamp from last night, it was still on and thankfully not broken. He contemplated getting up out of bed to explore what could be under the domes of those dishes when he decided to just roll over. When he did he came face to face with Naoe Nobutsuna. Just beyond his ash blonde head was the second end table with the shackles and other paraphernalia from last night and the memories began to filter in. Did he really let Naoe have sex with him last night?

He thought about looking for the key again… he thought about possibly escaping the arms of his captor… He seriously thought about it, but in the end his drowsy mind was too fogged to seriously consider doing it. He closed his eyes again to fall back to sleep, wanting to enjoy the memories of how good last night felt, and keep the warm around him from shifting away from him. For some reason it reminded him so much of a previous life he shared with Naoe, after he had been adopted Naoe was there for him and always had been since.

The idea of letting Naoe win occasionally flitted though his mind. It certainly was fun, wasn't it? But he had his fun for the night and Takaya wanted to… 'repay' Naoe's kind ministrations.

He was going to contemplate on it further when he heard Naoe's masculine voice sound softly. "Finally awake?" His hand reached up to gently brush Takaya's hair away from his face. "I ordered breakfast but you were still asleep. It should still be warm though."

Takaya watched Naoe set up and stretch. Takaya sat up as well and rubbed his eyes; he could hear Naoe speak but couldn't make out his position at the moment. "I'll drive you home after we get something to eat."

"Yeah, Miya is probably worried out of her mind." Takaya got up, oblivious to his nakedness, and went over to the cart to examine what was there. Naoe took that chance to appreciate the young man's lovely backside and supple penis that now hung limp between his legs. He could still taste the boy's essence on his tongue.

Naoe lit up a cigarette right by the window after getting on a pair of pants. "You should try to convince her to go out for herself once in a while, catch a movie with her friends or something."

"She's usually too busy worrying about me to do that." Takaya tasted one of the dishes and decided to take that and went back over to the bed. Naoe had a chance to avert his eyes so Takaya had no knowledge that he had been staring at the boy's package and thinking how lovely it would be to have it inside him for a change. But the older man wasn't holding his breath, the chances of his lord doing anything for Naoe's pleasure was slim to none.

They ate mostly in silence and Takaya dressed quietly. Takaya watched the older man dress as well and straighten his tie. He remembered how that tie kept him captive last night and it made a shiver run up his spine. Oh yes, Naoe would get his very soon. But first Takaya had to plan.

The ride back to Takaya's house was relatively silent as well, besides the call made to Takaya's school, explaining why he'd be out for the day. Takaya did appreciate that, he didn't think he was in much condition to go to school today, as it was his ass was a little sore and he probably smelled like sex despite the shower they took last night.

When he got inside the house Miya practically mauled him making sure he was okay. He shrugged her off and got inside his room before she could go really ballistic on his ass. He sighed as he lay in bed and took a nap, of which was plagued with dreams of Naoe. For some reason he just couldn't get the older man off his mind.

Just around dinner he finally got back up and ate while he talked to Miya. Somehow or another he managed to convince her to go out that night, it turned out that her friends had been trying to get her to go see a movie with them anyway so knowing Takaya was okay she finally took the incentive and called her friends to go to the movies with them.

Takaya was grateful for the alone time when she finally walked out the door when her friends arrived. He sat back in his chair with his eyes closed thinking. "I gotta get Naoe back for last night, but how? He's obviously much stronger physically then me, I'd loose horribly in a wrestling match. So I guess my plan has to lay in preparation…" He sat up to look into empty space. "Naoe was prepared for me, but he didn't need to be that prepared really…"

A plan began to form in the young teen's head as he sat there. He would prepare for Naoe and then get him to the house on the pretense that Takaya was having trouble pinning a vengeful spirit down. Hopefully he'd take the bait and the night would begin.

First, he decided, he needed supplies. He got up and went to the phone where he dialed a number and waited for the person to answer on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Yuzuru? It's Takaya."

"Hey Takaya, we missed you in school today." Takaya thought he heard someone else's voice in the background as well.

"Is that Nagahide with you?" He asked.

"Um… yeah, I offered to give him a hand with some homework." Takaya had a feeling they weren't just doing homework either as he heard Nagahide from the other side of the room complain about being too cold without Yuzuru near him. He could almost laugh. "So what do you need?"

"Well remember that report you did on law enforcement? Do you still have the stuff you used as a display?"

"Yeah, it's around here. Why?"

Takaya paused for a moment and looked up, "Could I borrow them…?"

* * *

Naoe sighed as he put his sunglasses on against the setting sun. He was headed home when he had gotten a call from Takaya that he needed help with a particularly hard spirit. He said something about being hard to pin down long enough to exorcize. He could have sworn he had taught Takaya enough already to be able to handle just about any spirit one could exorcize alone.

Regardless he was there to serve his master and couldn't deny an order given to him by the general of the Uesugi army. He pulled up outside Takaya's house and looked around a moment, he didn't sense a rebellious spirit, but it could be something else, better safe then sorry.

He walked up to the door, not bothering to check for any traps at all, and knocked on the door. The moment his hand touched the door a glow came from around his feet. There was a circle of ruins running around him that glowed and shown until the spell was complete, and Naoe was frozen so he could not move. "What… is… this…?" This couldn't be the work of a spirit; it had to be a possessor…

It hit him like a ton of bricks, Lord Kagetora.

As if sensing he was being thought about, Takaya opened the door. He had a sly smile. "Naoe, how nice of you to join me. I see you got caught in my little trap. Clever really if you ask me. Something you can't get out of unless you can speak the incantation or move for that matter. And if you can't move you can't break it. Ingenious really!"

Naoe glared at his young master, not only could he not move a single muscle but he couldn't speak either. Takaya must have thought this out quite a bit more then Naoe had thought out his plan last night.

Takaya circled Naoe's wrists with a simple spell and glowing wristbands appeared to bind the helpless man. "Well don't just stand there gawking, come in." Takaya turned away and the bindings forced Naoe out of the binding circle and into the apartment. When the bindings stopped tugging he fell face first on the carpet. Takaya grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Naoe's head up. "Payback's a bitch isn't it, you dirty dog?"

Naoe groaned as his head hit the floor when Takaya let go. "Lord Takaya…"

Takaya looked down at his captive. "Miya is gone for the night, so I can do what ever I want to you without worrying about someone walking in on us." With a twist of his hands the energy bindings pulled Naoe up until his toes left the ground. Takaya put his hands on his hips, surveying his work. "I rather like you like this, thrust up like the bad dog you are. I think you'd look even better naked though."

Naoe gasped as his eyes widened. His master was going to humiliate him, but it was going to be an exquisite humiliation. His heart began to thud louder, so loud it threatened to break out of his chest.

Takaya came up to Naoe, stood on his tip toes, and kissed him while ruthlessly grabbing a fist full of Naoe's hair to keep him still. "You're going to get punished for tricking me last night."

Naoe could already feel himself beginning to rise beneath the soft material of his pants. If only Takaya knew what he was doing to him. Takaya's other hand was on the apex of his suit pants. The moment they were loosened they fell around his ankles, caught by his shoes. Naoe watched his captor as he looked him over.

"Hmm, I didn't know you wore silk boxers." Takaya said as he began to manipulate Naoe's penis beneath the soft material. "I bet that feels good doesn't it? Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you cum."

Naoe groaned and let his head hang back with his eyes closed, trying desperately to not let Takaya's words get to him. Truly such a demanding job was hard to do. He tried, he really tried. But in the end his balls got the better of him, swelling up with passion, needing the touch that was separated by a thin barrier of silk. "Please…" He gasped when Takaya's hands left.

Takaya smirked; he rather liked having Naoe like this, in his power. He felt strong and dominant, something he really wanted to experience again and again. Takaya made quick work of removing Naoe's shoes, socks, and hanging pants. They were thrown across the room on the couch for later. He saw the passion on Naoe's face from the short fondling he got. "Are you going to cream your pants already, can't wait until I'm inside you?"

Naoe's eyes popped open at that. How he wished to kiss that dirty mouth of his lord's. Takaya removed his tie first, and began to unbutton his shirt. "That's right, you're going to get your fill of me tonight, so you know who is the master and who is the dog." Takaya grabbed his face and kissed him dominantly. As he pulled away he nipped at Naoe's lips and then stepped away. The energy binds began to lower him so that Takaya could get his suit jacket and shirt off.

When Naoe was fully naked he stood before his master humbly waiting for Takaya to make the next move. Takaya looked him over appreciatively and then smirked. "Follow me." He turned not waiting for him to comply; the binds forced him to follow Takaya. They both stopped to where Takaya had discarded his clothing.

Takaya rummaged though the pockets of Naoe's suit until he found what he was looking for. He produced a tube of lube and a couple condoms. "Something told me I'd find these in your suit."

Naoe blushed bright red at that. "Wishful thinking." He mumbled. He heard Takaya laugh at that.

"I guess you got your wish." He took a hold of Naoe's bound wrists and pulled him along behind him to the bedroom. He found himself shoved down onto the bed and then flipped over so his wrists became bound to the headboard above him.

"You did plan this out rather well, Lord Takaya." Naoe mumbled as the young man straddled Naoe's hips and pull off his shirt.

"I did, actually." He reached over and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, "I had thought to use these that I borrowed from Yuzuru, but I doubt they'd be very comfortable and I couldn't control them like I can control those energy bands." He threw them to the side, and as if to get the point across to Naoe the binds around his wrists copied themselves and broke away to find there way down to the center of his attention. They tightly circled his penis and balls and Naoe groaned closing his eyes. "Can't let you climax prematurely, I want to have my fun first."

If it was possible for Naoe's erection to get any bigger, it did then. Takaya felt it poking him in the backside and he smirked. "Eager to get back inside me? Hmm, too bad, it'll be me doing the taking tonight."

Takaya got off his captive and was moving around his room. Naoe tried to set up a little to see what Takaya was doing but it was impossible, with the bands constantly tugging him back when he tried to move forward.

It was at that moment the energy bands sent a shock though his body. It wasn't painful though, quite the opposite. It sent a jolt to his penis and he groaned. He was then able to see Takaya undressing before him, as if he were holding a show just for Naoe. But he was sure that it was so he would get so worked up Takaya could leave him in such a painful state for his punishment.

Takaya stroked his erection to life as he watched Naoe squirm and wiggle. "You're going to beg me… before this is over. You're going to beg me to stop, yet to continue." If only Takaya knew that Naoe was already at that state, he probably would have been able to cause further punishment to the older man.

Takaya came to the side of the bed and settled himself between Naoe's legs so he could easily access the thing that Naoe had wanted Takaya to touch all night. He took hold of it firmly, "But first, I think I'll give you a taste of what you gave me last night."

Naoe watched his young lord lower his head agonizingly slow towards his weeping erection. He watched as the crown of it slipped slowly inside and started to sink into the warm heat of Takaya's mouth. He felt Takaya's gag reflex when he took on a little too much. "Open your throat… Breath though your nose…" Naoe mumbled as the boy. Takaya took his instruction and did even better to swallow him down.

Before long Takaya had Naoe calling his name over and over again, begging him to let him have his release. But Takaya wouldn't let him have it just yet. He was inexperienced in this kind of thing, so he certainly could consider letting Naoe be seme, the position certainly fit… But tonight was about revenge.

Sooner then he wanted, Takaya lifted his head away. He looked down at his captive. "I think you'd look good in leather pants…"

Naoe gave him a curious look, he certainly didn't know where that came from but he took the compliment as it was.

Takaya smirked as he withheld the completion that Naoe so desperately wanted. But as much as he wanted to dominate Naoe it wasn't something he could do. And so he slowly released Naoe from the binds around his erection and straddled his hips, "Do you want me?"

Naoe groaned at his soft voice. "Lord Takaya… I love you… I'd never let any harm come to you."

Takaya hadn't heard that tone of voice from Naoe before. It was so different, as if he were taking an oath of protection. He just knew it had to be connected to their lives 400 years ago. Regardless he'd get the information from him later; right now he was going to conclude his business here. He was going to brand Naoe his, forever.

Takaya reached over under Naoe's head for something. When it was brought forth Naoe saw that it was, actually, a rather large butt plug. "Where did you get that?"

Takaya smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He got the lube he also got and started to lube it up and Naoe began to ponder exactly where that would be stuck. He had an idea, but he would be interested to see where Takaya ended up putting it.

Takaya scooted his way down and started to get Naoe ready to insert the plug into him. Slowly it was inserted and Naoe held as still as possible, but when it touched his prostate he cried out Takaya's name.

Takaya was back on Naoe's stomach watching down at him. "Aw, can't you handle it?" He smirked at the look on Naoe's face, as if Naoe wanted to get him and whip the smugness out of him.

Takaya grabbed for the lube again and this time started to lube Naoe's penis. He then reached behind him and guided it up to his entrance, ready to scoot back slowly. As he started to take on Naoe's cock he cried out from the penetration. Naoe tried desperately not to buck up, but in the end it was too much for him and he shoved the last inch into Takaya.

Takaya cried out in pleasure/pain. He looked down at him. "You bastard, I didn't say you could do that, you could have hurt me."

Naoe smirked. "Sorry, I thought you were giving me the 'ok' to shove." Naoe couldn't get the glee out of his thoughts that he caught Takaya off guard.

Takaya reached down, grabbing a hold of one of Naoe's nipples, and twisted. He cried out at that pleasure/pain feeling and bucked up trying to get away from it, yet get more. Unfortunately his hips couldn't exactly go anywhere as Takaya was setting on them, fully impaled on his cock.

"You little prick; I'll get you for that." Naoe groaned as he shifted and wiggled.

"Will you now? Maybe if I give you the chance." Takaya reached behind him and found the cord that went out of the dildo butt-plug. Naoe hadn't seen it attached to it because Takaya had been hiding it. He hit the on switch and Naoe gasped trying to wiggle and get the vibrator out of him, but his outer ring of muscle was firmly around the indentation of the base and there was no pushing it out. "What's wrong can't take it Naoe, want me to move?"

"You little ass-licker you'll pay for this." Naoe groaned under Takaya's weight. It was all he could take not to move his hips.

Takaya smirked and started to move up and down very slowly. Naoe was soon calling Takaya's name, and saying some rather fowl language, promising a complete and throughout fucking next time he got his hands on Takaya's ass. Takaya leaned down, grabbing a fist full of his hair. "Oh, you know I look forward to it." He leaned back and started to up the pace, closing his own eyes and starting to pant.

He started to bounce more and more, telling Naoe what a good fuck he was, saying that they should do it more often. Naoe started to thrust his hips up, and Takaya never knew he had such a dirty mouth on him. "You're such a little bitch, you'll get yours soon enough." He closed his eyes trying to get his hands free but it was futile.

Takaya smirked. "Not before…you get yours…" Takaya closed his eyes, almost to completion himself, and reached down to start stroking his own member. Just before he climaxed he looked down and aimed for Naoe's face and chest, where he spilled his seed all over his target.

However Takaya didn't stop moving on Naoe's erection, he reached behind him and turned up the speed on the vibrator and not too long after Naoe climaxed, panting just as hard as his lord. Takaya pulled up off of Naoe and groaned softly as he fell beside of the older man.

"You got cum all over my face…" Naoe stated the obvious calmly.

"I know, I was aiming for your mouth but ya know, it's hard to aim when you have a cock up your ass…" He then got up and went to get some washcloths. The energy bands around Naoe's wrists disintegrated and he was able to move again.

When Takaya came back he threw him a wet washcloth and let him clean up the seed that had spilled all over him. "That was rather clever, Takaya, using the binding seal on me. I didn't expect anything like that. It'll teach me to be more cautious walking into situations I know nothing about."

Takaya smirked as he watched Naoe, "Yeah and this'll teach me that you have a really dirty mouth."

Naoe blushed at that. "I learned from the best 400 years ago…" He looked down at his lover. "Would you be sanctioned to perhaps working something like this into our already busy schedule once in a while? After all, everyone needs a little stress relief now and again."

Takaya looked at him and kissed him, "Ask me tomorrow morning… I'm tired." He laid back and closed his eyes. Naoe smiled a little as he watched his lord lay back down and carefully pulled the butt-plug out of his ass. He set it to the side to be cleaned later and laid down as well, putting his arm carefully around Takaya's waist.

Next time he had Takaya, it'd be no more mister nice guy. He smirked at that notion and quickly fell to sleep beside his lover. Maybe, just maybe he'd received redemption at last.

* * *

Yup, I decided to follow up with a part two. This will probably be the only follow up chapter. I may make other stories later on though. Probably just as smutty and plotless.. So yeah... Enjoy! Read and Review for me pweeeeeeeesssss! 


End file.
